Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2015
11:46 Takaya Nobles#comm-59865 11:46 "BECAUSE IT WAS FANON" 11:46 Take a look at this convo, see how foolish it was? 11:46 Hm 11:46 What one? 11:46 yfns and fox 11:47 Fox makes a joke about pg 11:47 Ah 11:47 Gaomon replies with a quote from him, 11:47 and fox takes it literally 11:47 and fox takes it literally 12:10 Hello! 12:10 Shining One, how are you? 12:10 Good, cher. 12:10 Hello. 12:11 Bye 12:11 South 12:11 Heh 12:11 is 12:11 gone 12:11 I DID IT 12:11 What 12:12 http://imgur.com/shYjG15 12:12 LOOK 12:12 Cool 12:15 Cool. 12:20 Hi 12:21 eHALLU 12:21 How are you? 12:12 http://imgur.com/shYjG15 12:12 LOOK 12:12 Cool 12:15 Cool. 12:20 Hi 12:21 eHALLU 12:21 How are you? 12:21 good and tired af 12:21 how are you? 12:21 tired altogether 12:21 emotionally and physically. 12:22 alrighty then. 12:22 http://humanleather.co.uk/ 12:22 what is this 12:22 Um 12:23 wuttt 12:23 I- 12:23 this is so expensive tho 12:23 Um 12:23 Humans are a scary species 12:23 brb 12:23 I want to go back to spac 12:23 *space 12:28 k 12:30 rip puppetman 12:30 ye 12:37 n I g h t c o r e 12:37 n o 12:38 y I s 12:40 k k m 7 12:41 a shame.. 12:41 the anon made a page 12:41 and i blocked him 12:41 his page.. 12:41 shall never be finished. 12:41 well 12:41 in 2 weeks 12:41 it may will 12:44 ok 12:44 rip yiffer 12:45 and now 12:45 the final challenge 12:45 i must face 12:45 enragement child 12:47 :) 12:49 seriously though the Puppetmaster is not fun 12:49 also i came horribly unprepared 12:49 like 3 cakes left 12:50 also there's another dungeon I have to do after defeating him because i have the final mix 12:50 and it's f*cking stupid 12:50 :( 01:02 I F*CKING DID IT EAT MY SH1T 01:04 RIP BB 01:04 YESSSSSSSS 01:10 noice. 01:11 And now I think I have to wait for this song to finish... 01:11 Um... 01:11 Awkward... 09:48 THERE 09:49 PUPOMFGLOOKATHTISICANTBELIEVEIFOUNDTHIS 09:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeN4xfnMaSY 09:49 oh 09:49 omai 09:49 shut the f*ck up i'm watching yuri here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwRo8fQtqpE 09:50 hot 09:50 send that to samantha 09:50 She'll just LOOOOOOOOOOVE it problem? 10:02 :( 10:29 throw it away 10:30 memers anonymous 10:30 Hello 10:30 hi 10:31 Do you consider yourself a proffesinal writer? 10:32 HELLO 10:34 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Brown_Bear 10:34 found that and i've not read a creepypasta in a while so i thought whatever 10:35 No South, I do not 10:35 OH 10:36 I consider myself a human destroyer- erm, befriender. 10:37 Holy moly 10:37 PC instagram has changed 10:37 https://instagram.com/bb_the_balloon_kid/ 10:37 wow 10:38 >mfw it still doesn't let you post from PC 10:38 (pokerface) 10:38 :{ 10:39 (pokerface) 10:40 :| 10:40 hai 10:41 (pokerface) 10:41 r u redy for vinneh 10:41 this got stubbed yesterday: Dracus 10:41 FINISH HIM 10:41 u do it 10:42 SOUTH FERRY FINISH HIM 10:42 im 2 lazy 10:42 VINNY DO IT 10:42 no 10:42 Yo bro 10:42 k 10:42 What should be in the second universe or we don't talk about it yet 10:42 idc 10:42 SOUTH 10:42 SOUTH 10:43 SOUTH 10:44 (pokerface) 10:56 I'm gonna leave 10:56 See ya 11:06 I DID IT 2015 06 10